Solar Crystal Garuba Daora
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Solar Crystal Garuba Daora is a Deviant of Garuba Daora, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An older Garuba Daora that has learnt new ways to use solar energy and crystals as a weapon. Story Behind Its Secondary Name Hunters have gathered all sorts of crystals in their life time, but a single crystal has always alluded them. This crystal has shiny gold dust around it and constantly heats up as it is exposed to sunlight. These crystals are said to use solar energy to become so bright. These crystals are called Solar Crystals. Aesthetic Differences Clear crystals on chest, golden eyes, glistening crystal dust surrounding eyes in Rage Mode, crystal teeth, spear-like crystal protrusion sprouting forehead towards nose, and a wind barrier surrounded in gold dust. Attacks and Moves Solar Crystal Garuba Daora shares all attacks with Garuba Daora. Level 1 - 5 Golden Shower: When this Garuba Daora first sees a hunter, it will intensely stare at the hunter, as it shows off its whole body, with wind pushing any nearby hunters back before roaring. When it roars, all of the clouds in the area will disappear and nothing, but sunlight will beam over the area. After this roar, the fight begins. Crystal Shards: Now all of its wind-based attacks send small shards of crystals flying at foes, dealing chip damage and causing Crystallization. Gold Dust Wave: Much like Teostra, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora has a heatwave around it that decreases a hunter's health by simply standing near it. Hunters can get rid of it by poisoning the monster or using some kind of ailment on it. This means hunters can simply use Sleep or Paralysis to cancel the heatwave. Crystal Summon: Much like the HC Kushala Daora, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will spread out its wings, summoning windy spheres around it, before biting the air. Once it bites the air, crystals will sprout from the spheres and will stay in the area for a few seconds. These crystals don't explode, but they actually make tiny little heatwaves that decrease a hunter's health overtime. Once the crystals stop glowing, they will explode, causing Crystallization. Sunny Wind Blast: Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will stand upright, preparing to breath a wind blast down on the ground, before quickly getting on all fours again and charging forward at a hunter. When close enough to a hunter, it will quickly stop and jump backwards before firing a powerful wind blast on the ground. After three seconds on the ground, the blast will turn into a crystal and leave behind a massive heatwave that drains a hunter's health. After the crystal stops glowing, it will explode causing Crystallization. Triple Forward Bite: Raises up and bites forward before repeating this two more times. Tornado Tail Flip: Garuba Daora will rear back, much like Alatreon, before spinning into the air and landing in a Zinogre like stance after the attack. Spreading Heat Wave: Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will fly into the air before slamming into the ground and flapping its wings, sending powerful winds and gold dust around it. Once the winds and gold dust are sent out towards hunters, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will stand up and roar as a massive heatwave surrounds it. This heatwave drains a hunter's health at a rapid rate comparable to G-rank Crimson Fatalis (MH4U). Turning Horn Stab: Lowers head and turns, either left or right, to stab a hunter as it turns around. This attack can cause Windblight. Gold Dust Charge: Solar Crystal Garuba Daora flies backwards in the air, as wind and gold dust covers its body, before flying forward with a tornado surrounding it. During the charge, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will leave behind large shards of crystals on the ground to damage hunters and to prevent them from following it. This attack can cause both Crystallization and Windblight. Golden Tornado Tail Swipe: It will look back at its tail and begin to spin it around like a fan, making a large tornado vortex that damages hunters behind it, as well as push them back far away. After the attack, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will slam its tail on the ground once to damage hunters. This attack can cause Windblight. Neck Tornadoes: Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will suck in air through its neck and mouth before suddenly something unexpected comes out the sides of its neck. It will proceed to sneeze and then two tornadoes will be sent flying at foes from both sides, leading to quick damage. This attack can cause Windblight. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Solar Crystal Garuba Daora attack change in some way. The Crystal Shards it leaves behind now are larger and have a wider explosive radius. Its Triple Forward Bite is now a Quadruple Forward Bite. It can now fire three tornadoes from both sides of its neck instead of two with Neck Tornadoes. Blurry Vision: Now when Solar Crystal Garuba Daora goes into Rage Mode, gold dust will cover the engulf the whole area and make it harder to see it in the area. Some of this dust will be blown away if it performs any wind-based attacks. When it exits Rage Mode, this gold dust is used for Supreme Heatwave. Quick Heatwaves: Stands upright and sends small gold dust particles flying around it with its wings before taunting. These particles will decrease a hunter's health by simply standing in them. Supreme Heatwave: Once out of Rage Mode, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will perform this powerful attack. A large sphere of wind will surround the Elder Dragon as the sky slowly gets brighter than usual. Once the sky is bright enough, Solar Crystal Garuba Daora will stand up and roar into the air as a deadly heatwave strikes the area. This attack can instantly kill hunters, but hunters can avoid this attack by either leaving the zone or getting in Solar Crystal Garuba Daora's wind sphere. After the attack, it will slam one of its claws on the ground before roaring violently. G1 - G5 Chaos Wind Beam: Raises up body before firing a powerful beam of wind at hunters in front of it. This attack causes Windblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +30 *Water +5 *Ice +5 *Thunder -100 *Dragon +30 Skills: Solar Crystal's Soul, Status Pursuit, and Assistance. Gunner Set *Fire +35 *Water +10 *Ice +10 *Thunder -95 *Dragon +35 Skills: Solar Crystal's Soul, Status Pursuit, and Assistance. Notes *'Solar Crystal's Soul' grants hunters these skills: Critical Eye +4, Crystal Res, and Negate Sleep. In G-rank, True Solar Crystal's Soul grants hunters one additional skill: Rising. **'Rising': Grants an attack power boost when the quest lasts for certain durations: 1 minute = +20 (20), 3 minutes = +30 (50), 5 minutes = +30 (80), 10 minutes = +50 (130), 15 minutes = +50 (180), and 20 minutes = +20 (200) *'Status Pursuit': Applying status damage onto a monster already under that status effect will cause addition damage to the monster. However, this does not work on Lavientes. *'Assistance': The player's arm will glow red and grants Recovery Spd +2, Status Immunity and Peerless to nearby Hunters. It also gives a +20 Attack bonus and +50 Defense. **'Note': The radius in which the skill works is a distance of 3 regular rolls (2 Evade Extender rolls). Players who are "assisted" will have their arms glow yellow as well. *This Garuba Daora was originally was going to be a remake of the classic one. This is due to BannedLagiacrus feeling could be more with the right attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Gold Dust Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus